Having Tens of Fun! (Season 1, Season 2
Having Tens of Fun! (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) Plot (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) The kids are in for "tens of fun" when Barney's friend, "Mr. Tenagain" visits. His passion for all "things 10" leads to playing knick-knack, counting toes, the reading of "Ten, Nine, Eight" and an account of his trip to the moon in outer space. Snack time generates some antics in a pretend kitchen, and a delightful picnic - visited by some rather unusual ants! Finally, Mr. Tenagain leaves surprise instructions on "the nicest way to count to 10". Poems: Hello! Hello! Hello! Again!/A Very Simple Way to Make the Number 10 Stories: Ten, Nine Eight Song List (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) # Barney Theme Song # One Two Buckle My Shoe # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish) # This Old Man # Ten Little Fingers and Toes # Aiken Drum # The Ants Go Marching # A Big Parade Of Numbers # Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish) # I Love You Cast (Season 1) * Barney * Baby Bop * Kathy * Min * Tosha * Michael * Derek * Mr. Tenagain (Guest Appearance) Cast (Season 2) * Barney * Baby Bop * Kathy * Min * Tosha * Michael * Mr. Tenagain Cast (Season 3) *Barney *Baby Bop *Kathy *Min *Tosha *Carlos *Shawn *Michael *Mr. Tenagain *Stella The Storyteller Trivia (Season 1) * This episode marked: ** Another episode to feature only 1 human boy kid. ** The first appearance of Mr. Tenagain. ** The first time Tosha is seen with her barefoot. * This episode reveals that Mr. Tenagain counts Tosha's 10 toes on her pretty little feet. * On July 9, 1993, this episode was released on video as "Barney's Parade of Numbers" along with "Barney's Exercise Circus" on a two-pack. It was later re-released as a separate video in 1998. * On September 2, 2001, this episode was also featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, "Barney's Learning Round-Up" (along with the Season 5 episodes, "What's in a Name?" and "Howdy, Friends!"). Trivia (Season 2) *This episode marked: **Another episode to feature only 1 human boy kid. **The first appearance of Mr. Tenagain. *This episode reveals that Mr. Tenagain counts Tosha's 10 toes on her pretty little feet. *On July 2, 1996, this episode was released on video as "Barney's Parade of Numbers" along with "Barney's Exercise Circus" on a two-pack. It was later re-released as a separate video in 1998. *On September 2, 2001, this episode was also featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, "Barney's Learning Round-Up" (along with the Season 5 episodes, "What's in a Name?" and "Howdy, Friends!"). Trivia (Season 3) *This episode marked: *Another episode to feature only 1 human boy kid. *The first appearance of Mr. Tenagain. *This episode reveals that Mr. Tenagain counts Tosha's 10 toes on her pretty little feet. *On June 30, 1998, this episode was released on video as "Barney's Parade of Numbers" along with "Barney's Exercise Circus" on a two-pack. It was later re-released as a separate video in 1998. *On September 2, 2001, this episode was also featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, "Barney's Learning Round-Up" (along with the Season 5 episodes, "What's in a Name?" and "Howdy, Friends!"). Kids of "Having Tens of Fun!" (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Having Tens Of Fun!) *(Child kid at Basketball in the Dave & Busters) *Child Kid: Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!! Having Tens Of Fun! TITLE CARD Season 1 Version!!!!!!!!!.jpg Having Tens Of Fun! (Drewit1's making).jpg Having Tens Of Fun! Season 3 Version!!!!!!!!.jpg Category:Barney & Friends First Generation